object_big_brotherfandomcom-20200213-history
Snowball
Snowball, was the winner of Big Brother 1, competed in Big Brother All-Stars (7) and Recently competed in Big Brother All-Stars 2 (14) BB1 Snowball is the first ever winner of Big Brother (Of This Wiki) Through Weeks 1-8, Snowball didn't win a HoH or PoV competition, but decided to keep close to his alliance with, Pen, Blocky, Eraser and Snowball, but Eraser was eliminated earlier on. On Week 9, Snowball finally won a HoH and Put Pencil and Rocky on the block. He then proceeded to win the PoV and took Pencil off and put Blocky on. And in a Backdoor move, Blocky was eliminated, as Pen was in on it as-well. Next 2 weeks he didn't win HoH or PoV, and wasn't nominated. On week 12, He won HoH again, and put Pencil and Rocky on the block for the second time. He won PoV again also, this time though, he decided not to use the Veto, and Rocky was eliminated. For the next 3 weeks, he didn't win HoH or PoV, or nominated. On week 16, Snowball was nominated for the first time as Pen put him and Woody on the block. Woody won the PoV competition, and Pen replaced him with Ice Cube. At Eviction, the votes were tied and Pen choose to eliminate Ice Cue. After that, Snowball won the next HoH, He nominated Pen and Golfball, Pen won the PoV competition as Him and Snowball were in the final two, and Snowball decided to throw the challenge. Woody, was obviously put up, and then evicted. Snowball won the final HoH, and took Pen with him to the finale over Golfball, which he won in a 7 to 2 vote. BB7 - All-Stars. Snowball's game in All-Stars didn't last long as he was Targeted for being a previous winner. He was nominated after Frizbee won the HoH and nominated Him and Knife. DS won the PoV but used it on Knife instead of Him, and was on the block against Balloon. He was evicted in a close 9 to 8 vote. Finishing 20th out of 20, his lowest placing ever. BB14 - All-Stars (2) Slight Redemption Snowball along with Tissues, was a surprise returnee as both of them weren't in Big Brothers 8-13. They returned because 2 of the cast didn't want to compete, so the production team brought back the first two evicted All-Stars. Snowball did better than In BB7, but didn't make the Juror Stage. Week 1 and 2, Snowball decided to make a new alliance, making a Ball alliance with Disco Ball, Basketball, and Baseball. Week 2 though, Baseball was eliminated, so it was just Disco Ball and Basketball. Week 3, Snowball was nominated, but won the PoV. Three Weeks later after Disco Ball's elimination, (Week 6) Snowball won the PoV, and decided to save his only alliance member left in Basketball. Week 8 Snowball was nominated once more, and neither could win the PoV. Snowball was Evicted in a 7 to 3 vote against Nail.